


Saturdays are for adventures, Sundays are for cuddling

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: It's Sunday morning and David doesn't want to get up.





	Saturdays are for adventures, Sundays are for cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhachibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhachibe/gifts).



> **A/N:** for hachibe who asked for "Wrapping arms around them when they make breakfas"t + “You’ve got something on your lip, here let me.” :)

There's music coming from somewhere in the flatshare, and David groans a little, rolling over to press his face in between Matteo's body and the sheet. He can hear Matteo sigh and shift in the way that means he's waking up too and throws an arm over his middle before he can get any ideas about getting up.

Given how much Matteo likes lazing around in bed, half-dozing, he doesn't actually like to sleep very much. Once he wakes up he wants to _do_ something, even if that something is nothing. _“I can't enjoy doing nothing if I'm unconscious, David, it's not the same,”_ he'd explained when David asked once. David doesn't pretend to understand – being unconscious _is_ the joy of being asleep – and usually it works out for them anyway. Matteo will prop his head up on a couple pillows and scroll through his phone while David sinks back into slumber for another 45 minutes or so.

Matteo's stomach growls.

David whines and holds him more tightly. If there's one thing that drives Matteo out of bed, it's hunger. The boy is somehow always hungry, despite the fact that he's built like a bundle of twigs held together by some string and good-will.

Matteo huffs a very quiet laugh and turns around a little so David's arm slides along his side, coming to rest draped over his waist and back. That means Matteo's looking at him now, so David has to turn his face just enough to blearily blink one eye open and look at him back. He can't just not look at Matteo and the way Matteo looks at him first thing. He's always caught somewhere between awe and smugness, but tender through and through. It makes David want to kiss him for hours. Which, admittedly, is pretty much his standard setting when it comes to Matteo, but first thing in the morning, with all their defences still softened by sleep, it fills David up so completely he can feel it in every cell of his being.

“Morning,” Matteo says, voice quiet and sleepy.

David feels a smile grow on his face.

“Morning,” he says back and shuffles forward a little. He wants a kiss he just… also doesn't want to move.

A sweet little smile blooms on Matteo's face, lighting up his eyes and puffing his cheeks just a little. He leans in the rest of the way, kissing David's morning breath right out of his mouth. David's eyes fall back shut.

David sighs happily when Matteo pulls away again, but it turns into another whine Matteo _keeps_ pulling away.

“I need to pee,” Matteo says, quiet laughter audible in his voice. David groans but relinquishes his hold on Matteo's arm, letting him get out of bed. He needs to pee too. You don't see him getting up for it.

Matteo leans over David and pushes the hair out of his forehead, placing the softest kiss there. David smiles and snuggles a little further into his pillow, reaching out blindly for Matteo's and pulling it close to hug in Matteo's stead.

“Fuck, you're adorable,” Matteo sighs and presses another, much firmer, kiss to David's temple.

David grins. Serves him right.

The door to Matteo's bedroom clicks shut softly behind Matteo and David briefly considers getting up too. But it's not actually too hot today, the night had been comfortably cool, and there's a bit of a breeze coming in from the open balcony doors. So he stays where he is.

The next time he wakes up, it's because he really, really needs to pee. He's still hugging the pillow instead of Matteo, and when he pushes himself up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he realises Matteo's not even in the room.

Rude.

He shuffles out of the room and into the bathroom, using the opportunity to wash his face too after he's washed his hands. He runs his wet hands through his hair a few times in the hopes it'll… do something that's not what it's currently doing, and then gives up. It's Sunday, and he's lazy. It's not like he has anywhere to be.

Judging by the smells and sounds, someone's making breakfast. The music's changed, he realises as he moves towards the kitchen, something softer and less upbeat playing now. He's not surprised when he finds Matteo bent over the cutting board, chopping away at some onions. Having a boyfriend who can cook – actually, really cook, not just make highly questionable cheese toasts – is pretty amazing. David's a huge fan.

“Morning,” he says again, shuffling over to Matteo.

Matteo looks up from the onion and smiles at him. “Morning.”

He's put a shirt on, because he doesn't cook shirtless, _“_ _because_ _it's dangerous, David, you don't want to burn yourself on your nipple with some hot oil or some shit”_ , and David sighs a little. He slots himself up against Matteo's back, wrapping his arms around his middle and hooking his head over his shoulder, resting it against the side of his neck. Matteo hums happily, and David can feel the vibration of it against his front. He gives Matteo a little squeeze in answer, and catches the shadow of a smile on his face.

“Hans and Linn went out for brunch,” Matteo says, which explains why it seems like the rest of the flatshare has gone silent. Linn might not make enough noise on her own, but it's quite rare not to be able to pinpoint Hans' whereabouts by sound alone.

“It's just the two of us, then,” David says, the smile on his face easily audible in his voice as well.

“Yeah,” Matteo says, and the smile on his voice is just as clear. David turns his head and kisses his neck, and then goes back to watching him work.

Matteo's remarkably cool with David holding onto him like a little limpet while he's chopping things. He moves a little more slowly, but he doesn't stop and he doesn't tell David to back off. He just moves the onions and garlic to one side of the cutting board and then grabs the red bell pepper, cutting out the seeds carefully before chopping that too.

“Are you making shakshuka?” David asks, catching sight of the canned tomatoes and the eggs on the counter for the first time.

Matteo hums. “Yep.”

“Since when do you know how to make that?” David asks. A little over a month ago he didn't even know what it was, so he feels the question is warranted.

“Recipes exist,” Matteo drawls, and David can hear the grin in his voice. He squeezes him again and Matteo huffs a laugh. “So I looked some up and when I found one that sounded good, I asked Laura for approval.”

“Nice,” David says.

Matteo twists his head and presses a clumsy kiss to the side of David's nose.

“Glad you approve.”

“Shakshuka is amazing, of course I approve,” David says, and then quietly watches Matteo chop some more.

It's a little awkward shuffling to and from the stove to put everything in the pan, but by the time Matteo's got it covered with a lid they're both giggling.

Shuffling them sideways away from the stovetop, Matteo twists around in David's arms, leaning in for a kiss. David lifts one arm almost automatically, winding it loosely around the back of Matteo's neck. Matteo hums happily into the kiss, and puts his own hands around David's waist, pulling them closer together until Matteo is leaning back against the counter and David is leaning against Matteo.

David's just about to settle in for the long haul, when Matteo leans back a little, breaking the kiss.

“Wait, hang on, I gotta...” he says and reaches to the side, grabbing his egg timer and twisting it to a timespan David doesn't care about so long as they can kiss for the entirety of it.

“Okay,” Matteo says and then puts his arms back around David's waist, settling into the kiss.

David grins into it at first, but it fades soon enough under the touch of Matteo's lips and his tongue. They kiss lazily, no rush, just the pleasure of feeling each other close. Matteo's hands slip under David's shirt and up his back, fingertips running up and down along the line of his spine. David keeps his own arms around Matteo's neck, holding him close and occasionally running his hands through his hair.

When the timer goes off, shrill and sudden, they flinch apart, their foreheads bumping together.

“Fuck, kissing you is dangerous,” Matteo complains, rubbing at his forehead with one hand, an exaggerated pout pushing out his lower lip.

David laughs and ducks in to kiss that pout. The ringing finally stops when he pulls away.

“Okay, I've got to put the eggs in now,” Matteo says, so David steps back and lets him move over to the stove. He leans his hip against the counter as he watches, resting his weight on one hand on top of it.

Matteo moves so confidently in the kitchen, David always likes watching him here. It's not that Matteo lacks confidence in general, he's made “fake it till you make it” an art form, but when he does things he _knows_ he's good at, there's a quiet comfort to him that David really enjoys watching.

Matteo breaks the eggs in one hand, smirking a little because he's a show-off, even though David bites his lip on the laugh and Matteo doesn't even look over to him. Once the eggs are in, Matteo dips in a spoon for a taste and then the lid goes back on and Matteo reaches for the timer instead.

It's a really cute one, a gift from Matteo's mother. A small, grey circle makes up the case for the mechanical bell, and two goldfish, one yellow, one orange, stick out the side. You pull one of them back to set the timer and when the bell rings, they meet in what David supposes is meant to be a kiss. The expression on the mini-goldfish is a little too vacant to really convey that, but the intention is there and it's adorable.

If it weren't for that weird pen with the boxing llama at the end (is it a llama? David's never sure) that's always lying around Matteo's desk and the way he tends to touch his plants' leaves so gently, David would probably assume that Matteo only keeps using it because it has sentimental value. But his boy is just like that; a cocky little shit full of squishy, soft insides.

And when he turns back to David, he's got tomato sauce on his lip.

Fuck, David's so lucky.

Matteo comes closer again, already leaning in for another kiss, and David catches his face in his hands, holding him there.

“You've got something on your lip. Here, let me...” he says, and wipes the tomato sauce away with his thumb.

Matteo doesn't even wait to see what David plans to do with his hand now – probably lick it off, though he hasn't thought that far ahead – and just turns his head a little, keeping his eyes on David's as he closes his lips around David's thumb. David's breath hitches and his thumb pops back out of Matteo's mouth, clean except for Matteo's spit.

“You're such a menace,” he groans and pulls Matteo into another kiss when he begins to grin at him.

David huffs a laugh and pushes Matteo back against the counter, one hand on Matteo's hip and one on his jaw to tilt his face exactly how he likes. Matteo sinks into it, his own hands holding onto David's hips idly, leaning his weight back against the counter and taking David's leaning against him.

David's not sure how long they have until the timer goes off again, but he intends to make good use of however much time it is anyway. Judging by the way Matteo kisses him back, he has no objections. And, sure, they could have been doing this in bed, but, hey – shakshuka. Overall, David's pretty sure it's going to be a pretty perfect morning.

 

**T he End**


End file.
